


Warmer Pad

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: Harold treated John as his personal warmer pad when he was asleep.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Warmer Pad

Harold Finch didn't like winter at all, neither did any of those who had injured their spine. 

Underneath a warm cashmere blanket and wrapped in the heat from the furnace, he still felt the coldness due to his poor blood circulation. Then he awakened, his shins and feet just felt like glaciers. 

Harold didn't like winter at all, and he didn't like regular Americano or turkey sandwiches either.

No woolen blankets on this bed though, Harold thought to himself, tightening the quilt around him. 

"Mister Reese." He called out the name indistinctly, when the bigger man was placing his hands on Harold's waist in a doting way. Harold could hear the man humming in response, but he again drifted into the dreams before realising it. 

Harold dreamed of a fire burning in front of him. He felt so much exhaustion and chillness, but he found his haven to take a rest in the destination. 

John was too close to him, close enough for Harold to meet those beautiful green eyes directly, to count the stars twinkling in those eyes.

"Morning, Harold." The handsome man greeted him with his jaw resting in his palm. Before waking up from the dreams, Harold felt a kiss fall on his forehead. 

Harold was awake, eventually, he could felt his arms and legs. And he also felt his feet clinging to John's calf. 

The former agent just felt like a walking stove. Even in the freezing winter days-like today, John was warm from head to toes, especially his lips and calves. 

Harold was stunned for a moment, then the blushes of timidity climbed up his neck and ears. 

People would be subconsciously looking for the warmth near close to them. For Harold, he treated John as a large stove all night long. 

"Oh! My apologies, Mr. Reese..." Before he could finish the sentence, his feet were pinched by John's warm and hairy shins. 

"John." Harold tried to pull his feet back, but obviously he failed. "Please-" John didn't give him the chance to finish his words, instead, he blocked Harold's lips with his own. 

The former CIA agent got off the bed, topless and barefooted, still tasting the softness and the moistness left by that kiss. Harold, who was still trapped in the warm blanket, glanced at him with shyness and annoyance. 

"Just take it as my reward, Harold. If you want me as your personal warmer pad next time, just let me know. "

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Xia wrote this in Chinese first, I asked her if I could translate it into English for some translation practice lol.  
> I have done a lot of English-to-Chinese translation, and this is my first doing Chinese-to-English one :) Just let me know if there’s any problem in grammar or something.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Edit: You guys are soooo nice and sweet!!!


End file.
